Lost Boys
by pumpkinpatch212
Summary: They're just a family of brothers sticking together looking for their piece of the world to call home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever Yugioh story! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I hope y'all enjoy! Read and Review!**

 **Ages: Atem 25, Yami 21, Yugi, 17, Akefia 23, Ryou 18, Anzu 22. Anymore characters that appear will have their ages featured here as well, as I'm aware that keeping track of things like ages get very chaotic.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

"Are you trying to strangle me to death?!"

Atem gave a bemused smirk at his youngest brother's obvious discomfort. At 17, Yugi should have been capable of tying his own bow tie. Of course, Atem didn't exactly trust what the product of Yugi being left to his own devices with the bow tie would be, so perhaps just doing it himself was the best option.

"Okay, you're free to go," Atem said, ruffling Yugi's hair as the younger boy rose from the couch he had sat on. Yugiscowled and proceeded to fix his hair, though Atem could tell by the amusement in the younger boy's eyes that he meant nothing by it.

"Thanks Atem."

"Don't thank me. I doubt I could trust you to do it yourself." Atem laughed at the tomato shade that Yugi's fair complexion began to turn.

"I don't see why we're getting all dressed up for this."

Atem and Yugi turned to see their brother Yami standing in the door way, his clothes half-way fixed and his already unruly hair even more askew than usual.

"Because Yami, who would have thought that Akefia would find a woman he would even be willing to stay with for a couple of months, much less marry her," Atem replied, growing irritated with his brother's lack of concern towards his appearance, though one would never know because of the cool composure he maintained.

All three of the brothers shared the same unruly, tri-colored hair that they'd inherited from their father. Yugi and Yami could have passed for twins had Yugi lost his baby face. They both shared the same fair skin, while Atem had inherited the dark skin of his mother. The similarities did not end at their hair though, as Atem and Yugi possessed the deep, purple eyes of their father, while Yami had gained the dark maroon eyes of his and Yugi's mother.

"I would wager this marriage lasts less than three months," Yami replied, his expression growing bored.

"Come on Yami, you don't even have to stay at the reception," Yugi offered, trying to keep the peace between his brothers. Despite being the youngest, he surprisingly the least temperamental. Their grandfather used to joke that Atemand Yami had inherited all of their father's temperament, and had left nothing for Yugi, which was why he was able to play the role of peacemaker so well.

"Yami, Akefia and Ryou would come if the roles had been reversed."

"Hell then, I'll say two months. I just think it's ridiculous that you're making us go," Yami retorted.

"Fine, don't go. You're an adult. Do whatever you damn well please," Atem said, his voice calm and cold. He grabbed his own bow tie from the couch, and left the room towards the hall bathroom, bumping his shoulder past Yami's own on his way out.

Yugi sank down back on the couch and felt a lump forming in his throat. Yami scoffed, but said nothing else as he made his way to the cushion beside Yugi and sat down.

"Why do you always start these arguments with him," Yugi asked somewhat timidly. Despite both Yami and Atem having the same anger, Atem's was cold while Yami's was like a volcano on the cusp of erupting. Yugi had put himself in the role of Pompeii while Yami was Mount Vesuvius. Instead of blowing up, Yami instead sighed and began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

"I just don't want to go."

"You're great friends with Akefia though, and Ryou even. We've know them since we were younger. Why wouldn't you want to go celebrate this?"

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if _he_ was there, Yugi. I don't even want to be in the same city as him, much less attend the same wedding," Yami replied, changing his focus from his shirt buttons to his suddenly interesting finger nails. Yugiknew exactly who Yami was referring to, and began to understand exactly why Yami was being so difficult.

"I doubt Atem wants to see him either, Yami. But at least he's sucking it up to go and be there for Akefia. You're just acting childish though."

Yami could have exploded right then had he not noted the playfulness in Yugi's eyes. "You're being a real pain in my ass right now, you know? Trying to tell me that I'm acting childish, and I'm four years older than you."

"Me? The pain in the ass?" Yugi asked in a mocking tone. With that being the last straw, Yami pounced on Yugi and the two began to wrestle. Though, because of large gap in their height differences, it wasn't much of a wrestle; more like Yami holding Yugi pinned to the floor. Yami gave his younger brother one last playful shove before finally getting off of him.

Yugi was positive he would have a bruise or two, but that was to be expected when he and Yami 'fought'. Yami always had the advantage of more height and weight on his side, which led to a perpetually unfair fight. He picked himself off the floor, and when he did he noticed the tightness around his neck was gone. He looked back down to the floor where he had been pinned and saw his blue bow tie laying in a knot.

"He's going to kill you," Yami said, his tone more playful than it had been all evening. Yugi glanced at his older brother and glared long and hard.

"Help me find a YouTube tutorial before he comes back then, or we're both dead."

* * *

On a Saturday night, Domino City was surprisingly calm. In the hour leading up to his wedding, Akefia Bakura was surprisingly stressed.

He loved Anzu. Hell, he'd never loved anyone nearly as much, save for Ryou, and even then the differences in his love for both of them were staggering. _Honestly_ , he thought, _I don't understand why this has me so shaken. I proposed. I want this._

And he did.

On the night of the proposal six months ago, Akefia had been surprised when the words came out of his mouth. He didn't have a ring, didn't get down on his knees, and the gesture wasn't grand. They had been sitting on the floor of his kitchen, along with Ryou, around a mess of Lo Mein noodles. There was no clear victor in the noodle war, but that didn't matter as all three of them were laughing in a circle about the mess they had created. He looked her over and noticed the beauty there was of her with her hair up in a messy bun with no makeup on, sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, along with noodles hanging down from her hair.

"Let's get married," He announced, his light purple eyes staring at her intently. One glance at Ryou could show that his younger brother looked on the verge of fainting. Anzu stared back at him, her expression bewildered.

"Right now?" She asked, pulling a noodle from his hair.

"Whenever you want. It doesn't matter to me."

"Let's clean up the kitchen first, and then we'll worry about a time," Anzu said, her mouth forming a large grin. She moved to kiss Akefia on his cheek, but before she could make contact, Akefia moved her face with his hands and captured his mouth with her own. The kiss was amazing and simple, but soon ended once they felt small pellets of something hit them. They broke away to see Ryou holding a cup of rice, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're supposed to throw it for good luck, right?" He said as he continued to throw more rice. Akefia grabbed some of the noodles from his hair and began to direct his aim towards Ryou.

"I'll show you good luck!" He began to throw noodles at Ryou, a deep, gruff chuckle coming from his mouth.

That night had easily become one of his favorite memories.

Looking back on the night helped lower Akefia's own anxiety towards his wedding, though he still went to his dresser and took a swig of the liquor that sat there. Maybe he should take two for good luck.

"Anzu will kill you if you slur your vows," A soft male voice said behind him. Akefia turned to see his Ryou, completely dressed immaculate, save for his hair. He wore khaki pants, a black button up shirt, and bright red bow tie that was of course perfect.

"You know good a well it takes me more than a few sips to get even slightly buzzed."

"You know she's good a figuring out that kind of thing," Ryou said, making his way across the room towards his older brother. He surveyed him and found his khaki pants and white button up to be somewhat decent, but discovered that he was severely lacking in the bow tie department. Despite his brother being almost a tower over him, he suddenly seemed very small now.

"What's got you shaken," Ryou asked quietly, grabbing Akefia's red bow tie and proceeding to correct the poorly formed knot.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Akefia asked through somewhat clenched teeth. Ryou could tell by the way Akefia kept darting his eyes around the room that he wasn't angry though.

"Because most people try not to get drunk until the reception."

"Have I ever followed conventional standards, Ryou?"

Ryou let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No, I guess not."

Ryou took his hands away from the finished masterpiece of a bow tie, and stepped away from Akefia. "Listen I don't know what's wrong, but if you're worried that this is a bad idea, don't be. It's still basically going to be the same at home, except Anzu will be around more often."

"I know, it's just..." Akefia trailed of. He ran a hand through his snowy white hair, and grabbed the liquor bottle once more for one last swig.

"If you're up for talking, let me know," Ryou said, his large brown eyes wide with compassion. He turned around and left the room, his steps quiet, leaving Akefia alone once more.

Talking with Ryou had calmed Akefia's nerves a bit, though they were still nowhere near being calm. He went to take a fourth swig from the bottle still in his hands, but stopped himself and set the bottle back down on his dresser.

"I hope you're right Ryou," Akefia said to an empty room.

* * *

 _"_ _Atem_ _, can you get your brother to stop crying? He's going to wake up_ _Ryou_ _," A frustrated child,_ _Akefia_ _, huffed. His brother_ _Ryou_ _was two and it was sometimes hell to get him to fall asleep for his nap._ _Ryou's_ _favorite place to sleep_ _was nestled_ _into_ _Akefia's_ _shoulder, and that was where his present spot was._

 _Atem_ _glared at the white-haired boy as he frantically bounced his little brother_ _Yugi_ _against his chest. "_ _Shh_ _, please go to sleep."_

 _Yami glanced at the two older boys, an amused expression on his face."He's not going to fall asleep without his pacifier."_

 _"You don't think I don't know that?"_ _Atem_ _snarled. "It's your fault we don't have it."_

 _"It's not like I said 'Here puppy, chew_ _Yugi's_ _Paci_ _into a_ _jillion_ _pieces."_

 _"Will you two shut up?_ _Ryou_ _is_ _sleep-_ _"_ _Akefia's_ _train of thought_ _was put_ _to an abrupt stop as he felt a small tears falling down his shirt. "Shit."_

 _"This is your fault,"_ _Akefia_ _snarled._ _Atem_ _and_ _Akefia_ _held the same worn expression, one that looked_ _out of place_ _when held on a child's face. Their eyes were drooped and ringed with dark circles._

 _Yami's eyes narrowed, and his bottom lip began to quiver. At only seven, Yami was usually a pretty hard kid, but being told that something was your fault was something that was quite taxing on a seven-year-old. He clenched his fist in_ _an attempt to_ _keep tears from falling, and turned on his heels to leave the room._

 _He walked out of the room and made it to another room he had never been to before, which wasn't particularly surprising. He hated being cooped up in this house, and was normally outside any chance he got. The room was orderly. Too orderly for someone_ _to be_ _living in, and so Yami found a nice corner beside the window and sat down, bringing his knees up to his chest and bending his head down._

 _He stayed that way for a few minutes until he heard footsteps. He lifted his head to see a boy about his age with brown hair, and cool, sapphire eyes._

 _"What's the matter with you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! I hope y'all enjoy! Leave some reviews to let me know of your thoughts and anything you feel I should improve on!**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

* * *

There was nothing or no one Seto Kaiba loathed more than a wedding, and that was saying something considering that Gozaburo Kaiba had been his adopted father. He tried to avoid them as often as he could, which wasn't difficult since he didn't have enough people that actually liked him enough to invite him. Sure, he'd been invited by people that he dealt with in the business world, but those invitations were simply a formality which he could brush off and send a gift in his name without any further thought. This was actually the first wedding he'd ever been to that he'd actually felt obligated to attend.

The wedding was being held on the beach, with nothing to actually give indication of the event actually being a wedding besides the numerous chairs assembled and the arch that stood tall in the middle. The reception area was nothing more than a long table filled with food, a dance floor, and candles placed randomly in the sand. There were no individual tables for sitting, instead there being picnic blankets set out on the sand.

 _Akefia never was conventional,_ Seto mused as he surveyed the area. There weren't as many people as one would expect at a wedding, but Seto wasn't surprised. Akefia had always been a very closed person, and even if his fiance had wanted to invite a multitude of guests, if Seto remembered correctly, Akefia could have put a stop that idea in a heartbeat.

"Seto," A soft male voice said behind him. Seto turned to see a mop of white hair coming his way. Ryou Bakura hadn't changed much since the last time Seto had seen him, which had been nearly five years prior. Sure, he had grown and his features had matured a great deal since then, but Ryou was essentially the same thirteen-year-old kid Seto once knew.

"Ryou," He said, offering out his hand. The white-haired man took the hand and shook.

"It's been a while," Ryou said. Seto didn't reply, but instead nodded. "Akefia will be glad to see you, and..."

At this, Ryou trailed off and seemed to think about his next words carefully, his eyes glittering with and internal struggle. Seto knew exactly who he was thinking about, but didn't press Ryou further, as he knew the younger boy would eventually finish his thought.

"And Yugi, Atem, and...and Yami," Ryou seemed to almost whisper the last name, and looked at Seto with a cautious expression on his face. Seto didn't react though. It seemed as though Ryou had forgotten how Seto behaved, as instead of causing a ruckus with reaction, he was the type of person who kept his emotions hidden and his body language dry.

"It seems I've got plenty of people to catch up with then," Seto said, his tone neutral, but his sapphire eyes glittering with curiosity.

Five years. That's how long it had been since Seto had seen any of the Muto Brothers. Atem and Yugi weren't going to be terribly interesting, as they were able to save face under most circumstances. Yami, however, was unpredictable. Unpredictable and likely still full of anger and hatred towards Seto, even after all the time that had passed.

* * *

Anzu Mazaki never imagined that her wedding day would ever come, especially considering she was marrying Akefia Bakura.

Anzu had met Akefia when she was twenty and working in coffee shop in order to help pay for her apartment and dance school. He'd walked into the coffee shop, a cold and unapproachable aura around him. His white hair, striking against his dark skin was the first thing that caught her eye. His shirt and jeans were stained with grease and oil, giving indication that he worked with some kind of machines.

"Anzu," A deep voice said behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Anzu smiled as she recognized the voice.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I've never been one to be superstitious," Akefia said, walking closer until he stopped just behind her. Anzu laughed in mock disbelief at this statement, as he was always telling her to avoid walking under ladders, or to never spill salt.

His dark arms wrapped around her waist, and because of their difference in height, he was able to rest his chin on her head. Anzu scowled at this.

"You're messing up my hair," She huffed. Akefia smirked.

"I doubt that," He said with a slight laugh. Anzu rolled her eyes, even though she knew he was right. Her hairstyle was simple, with only the ends being curled. Nothing she couldn't fix if he did indeed mess it up.

"Fine, then you're going to wrinkle my dress," Anzu said, though it was less of a declaration and more of an unsure question. Akefia gave an exaggerated sigh and unlinked his arms from around her waist. At this, she turned to face her almost husband.

He looked over his bride and could only conjure the word _breath-taking._ Unlike traditional brides, she chose a short white dress in favor of a long extravagant gown. Her make-up was soft and simple, and despite this, the soft colors still complimented her eyes and allowed them shine more brightly than he had ever seen them.

Akefia cupped her face in his hands, and leaned to kiss her more gently than he ever had before. This kiss seemed to give her more chills than any feverish kisses he had ever given her in the heat of passion.

They broke apart, and Akefia took his hands away from her face. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be the one wearing white," Anzu joked with a large smile.

* * *

Atem surveyed the venue with curiosity, not at all surprised at how casual it seemed to be for a wedding. Behind him, Yugi and Yami trailed, both with their clothes finally neat.

The wedding would begin in less than twenty minutes, though the few guests that were there seemed to be unconcerned with that fact and scattered all around the beach. Atem didn't know anyone, so he assumed that they all had to be friends and family of Anzu, as Akefia had no other relatives and very few friends.

It was during this surveying that Atem caught the glimpse of a man whom he hadn't seen in five years.

Seto Kaiba's face hadn't changed much, though it had gotten more angular and sharp, if that was even possible. His blue eyes were still like daggers, capable of stabbing any innocent person right through the core. His presence was intimidating, as he seemed to tower over the other guests.

Atem glanced over at his brothers, and judging by their neutral expressions, they had not seen Seto Kaiba. Hopefully, they would avoid him for the rest of the night. If he was at all like Atem remembered, any social event that did not benefit him in any way would bore the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and he might actually leave before the reception even began.

"Yami, why don't you and Yugi go and find some seats before they're all taken. I was planning on finding Ryou or Akefia beforehand."

"You're not serious," Yami deadpanned, as he had noticed the obvious lack of guests. He glanced around the venue, when his whole being seemed to turn cold.

"Yami what's wr-" Yugi asked as he turned towards the direction Yami was glaring at, and noticed the tall brunette man.

Yami's red eyes almost seemed to glow with hatred. His hands were balled into fists by his sides.

Atem grabbed Yami by his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, somewhat knocking his brother out of the hate-induced trace he was in. "You've got to calm down."

"Like hell I will," Yami growled, his voice taking on a frightening tone.

"Yami, think rationally. You will not let your anger control you, and if you can't put it aside in place of someone else's important day, you might as well leave."

Yami's eyes flashed, and the hatred seemed to simmer down to intense irritation directed towards Atem.

"Glare at me all you want. I honestly don't give a damn. Just behave yourself during this wedding."

"I'm not a child," Yami spat.

"Then stop acting like one," Atem said, eerily calm. "Let's go find our seats."

* * *

"If everyone could find their seats please," Ryou said, standing in front of the altar. The guests assembled and sat down, allowing Ryou to fully recognize the people in attendance. His heart almost stopped when he saw Yami Muto staring blankly at Seto Kaiba.

 _I told Akefia this wouldn't be a good idea,_ He thought. Ryou went and took his seat when he saw the wedding officiant, who happened to be Anzu's cousin Duke, walking towards the altar.

Duke stood directly below the altar with a Bible in his hands, though that was simply for show as their vows weren't going to be religious. Anzu had said that Akefia wasn't a religious man, and that their vows should reflect who they are. And so all the Bible contained was a piece of paper taped to the pages that held exactly what vows the couple would be taking.

Duke took his attention away from the paper to notice Akefia walking down the aisle.

"Nervous?" Duke asked the white-haired man. Akefia looked over at Duke and shook his head.

"No."

"Good," Duke said, and his voice dropped to a lower tone. "Hurt her, and I'll fuck you up."

Akefia smirked at the man's crude language and gave a small laugh. "If I ever did, I'd have already fucked myself."

Duke gave an uncharacteristic booming laugh, and slapped Akefia on the back. "Good man!"

Music began to play, causing Duke and Akefia to get in their positions under the altar.

Anzu began walking down the aisle holding her bright yellow flowers. Her father was supposed to have been giving her away, but a fall out between the two put an end to that. He'd argued that Anzu deserved someone better than a dirty mechanic that still had to take care of his younger brother.

Akefia was floored, and though he had seen her dressed up earlier, it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. In that moment, he felt a rush of fear go through his body and down his spine.

 _I can't do this,_ Akefia thought. He'd not been this afraid ever since he was a little boy, hiding with his baby brother Ryou, trying to keep him quiet.

Anzu finally made it to altar, and seemed to notice Akefia's apprehension. She smiled softly, and grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb over it in a soothing motion.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments," Duke said recited."The joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage."

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, I suggest you keep your mouths closed," Duke said cheekily, giving a wink towards the crowd.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner."

Anzu grinned at the man she loved. Though his mouth was neutral, she could tell that he was indeed happy. Most of his emotion was demonstrated through his eyes, and Anzu could see that they were shining brightly with happiness.

"I, Anzu Mazaki take you Akefia Bakura to be my husband/wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I, Akefia Bakura take you Anzu Mazaki to be my husband/wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"Anzu, do you take Akefia to be your husband?" Duke asked.

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do."

"Now Akefia, do you take Anzu to be your wife?"

"I do," Akefia said, all anxiety that he had felt earlier suddenly disappearing.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do." And he would protect her. He would make it so that she never felt the pain that he and Ryou had experienced in their short lives.

The couple had decided to skip the giving of the rings ceremony. Anzu had said that she wanted it to be in a more intimate setting. The ring were nothing special, just simple golden bands, but it represented them perfectly with the simplicity of their relationship.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride."

Akefia grabbed Anzu by the waist and pulled her close for the kiss. Their lips met and suddenly Akefia dipped Anzu down.

A guest gave out a loud whistle, causing Anzu's face to turn bright red. Akefia pulled her back up and scanned the crowd to see Atem smiling cheekily. Akefia smirked, and put his hand behind his back, shooting a bird at his old friend.

* * *

 _Akefia pulled Ryou close to his chest, trying not to awaken the sleeping one-year-old. They were sitting in a waiting room at the police department, waiting on someone to give them attention._

 _Akefia's shirt was stained with blood, though he wasn't injured. When he had discovered the mangled bodies of his parents, he had broken down and cried, hold them against his chest. Ryou's blue onesie was stained as well, along with his short white hair._

 _Many adults had come and talked to them earlier throughout the day, though Akefia had been mostly unresponsive to their questions. The only time he had ever showed much emotion was when they tried to take Ryou away from him in order to clean the baby boy. Akefia had lashed out and screamed, causing Ryou to cry until he was red in the face. The adults had realized it was better to just keep them together._

 _Despite all the help they had received, Akefia had realized the moment he watched his parents get murdered through the crack in the closet door that he and Ryou were essentially alone._


End file.
